Quando as estrelas ouvem
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Todos os nossos desejos podem se realizar. NaruHina. One Shot.


_Essa fic foi quase um parto. E à fórceps XD_

_A ideia estava na minha cabeça há uns dois, três anos. Mas por motivos diversos, foi protelada indefinidamente._

_Soma-se isso ao fato que fanfics NaruHina são sempre um desafio pra mim. Talvez por ser meu casal preferido master e eu achá-los tão lindos, perfeitos, fofos etc etc etc, sempre acho que falta algo na fic, nunca estando à altura deles._

_E a coisa só piorou com o capítulo 437 do mangá. Eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo nessa fic._

_E ela teve que esperar mais um pouco pra ser escrita._

_Até que o estalo aconteceu semana passada. E ela foi escrita aos poucos, apagada e reescrita vááááárias vezes, o final alterado outras tantas, até eu achar que ela estava apresentável pra ser postada. _

_Continuo não achando que ela está a altura de Naruto e Hinata, mas se eu não a postasse, acho que eu ia criar uma úlcera XD_

_E mesmo depois de tanto "sofrer" pra escrevê-la, ela acaba sendo uma das minhas maiores one shots. É o poder de NaruHina, eles sempre conseguem que eu acabe escrevendo tanto XD_

_E quanto à solução que dei para o capítulo 437... não tomem como uma teoria. Foi simplesmente o que eu achei que se encaixava nessa fic, rs..._

_Dito isto, espero que gostem :)_

_*Fic dedicada à Milloca, que me empurrava todo dia para escrevê-la.   
E à Mari May e Luciane, que me deixaram ser a okaa-sama delas e surtam com NaruHina tanto quanto eu XD*_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. E Naruto e Hinata pertencem um ao outro n.n

* * *

_Há muito tempo, morava próxima da Via-Láctea uma linda princesa chamada Orihime, a Princesa Tecelã. Ela tecia lindas roupas, mas vivia triste por estar sempre ocupada, sem tempo para se apaixonar._

_Certo dia, o pai de Orihime, Tentei – o Senhor Celestial – apresentou a ela um jovem e belo rapaz, Kengyu – o Pastor do Gado, acreditando que este fosse o par ideal para ela._

_Os dois se apaixonaram fulminantemente. A partir de então, a vida de ambos girava apenas em torno do romance, deixando de lado suas tarefas e obrigações diárias._

_Indignado com a falta de responsabilidade do jovem casal, Tentei decidiu separar os dois, obrigando-os a morar em lados opostos da Via-Láctea._

_A separação trouxe muito sofrimento e tristeza para Orihime. E sentindo o pesar de sua filha, seu pai resolveu permitir que o jovem casal se encontrasse, porém somente uma vez por ano, no sétimo dia do sétimo mês do calendário lunar. _

_Nessa data, conhecido como Tanabata Matsuri, o Festival das Estrelas, Orihime e Kengyu recebem os pedidos vindos da Terra, que são escritos em papéis coloridos chamados tanzaku e pendurados em ramos de bambu. _

_E o casal trabalha o ano todo para atendê-los, para que assim possam se encontrar novamente no ano seguinte..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Nee-chan, já terminou de fazer os tanzaku? – Hanabi apareceu no batente da porta, já devidamente trajada com seu yukata, olhando para a irmã que arrumava tiras de papel colorido na mesa.

- Quase, estou finalizando os meus, os seus e os de Neji-nii-san já estão aqui... – Hinata, que também já estava com um de seus yukata de festa, estendeu quatro tiras coloridas com origamis na ponta para a irmã mais nova.

Era uma das épocas preferidas de Hinata. A jovem passava horas montando os enfeites para ela, sua irmã e seu primo. Com papéis milimetricamente cortados e origamis dobrados com todo o cuidado, era assim que o Festival das Estrelas começava na casa dos Hyuuga.

- Como sempre, os tanzaku mais lindos e bem-feitos de toda a vila! – Hanabi sorriu, balançando uma tira de papel e Hinata corou – Você devia fazer pra vender nessa época, nee-chan!

- Obrigada Hanabi... e é uma idéia interessante, mas acho que não teria tempo para fazer tanzaku suficientes. Tenho missões e outras atividades pra fazer, você sabe...

- Podem não ser o suficiente pra vender, mas você faz tantos tanzaku pra você! – a Hyuuga mais jovem fez uma careta divertida para a irmã, enquanto apontava as oito tiras de papel colorido em cima da mesa – Queria saber o porquê...

- Ah... é que eu não faço pedidos somente para mim, peço também por você, pela nossa família, pelos meus amigos... – Hinata pegou uma das tiras e colou um origami de borboleta na ponta.

- Você realmente não existe, nee-chan! Sempre pensando nos outros mais do que em você mesma... – ela sorriu – Bem, vou avisar o Neji-nii-san que você está quase pronta para sairmos... tudo bem?

- Sim, só falta terminar um tanzaku, obrigada Hanabi-chan. – e a irmã de Hinata saiu encostando a porta corrediça.

Hinata pegou então o último papel colorido em cima da mesa. O recortou, prendeu uma linha também colorida em uma das pontas e colou um origami de sapo na ponta oposta.

Pegou o pincel para escrever o nome da pessoa a quem era dedicado aquele pedido; desenhou os kanas com todo o cuidado. E suspirou.

Já fazia tanto tempo desde o primeiro tanzaku que fez na intenção de Naruto...

Lembrou-se com nostalgia de fazer pequenos tanzaku com o nome do Uzumaki, ainda nos primeiros anos de academia, e pendurá-los escondidos nos bambus na cerimônia que era feita com os alunos. Pedia sempre que não fizessem mal ao menino atrapalhado, mas que ela sabia que era uma boa pessoa.

A "tradição" que ela criou para si mesma se seguiu pelos anos a fio. Fazia tanzaku para todos os que lhe eram importantes, e Naruto sempre esteve entre eles. Mesmo que ninguém soubesse, nem ele mesmo.

Ela sorriu docemente ao fazer um pequeno retrospecto mental, e perceber que vários dos pedidos que fez por Naruto se tornaram realidade para o Uzumaki. É claro que havia uma grande parcela da determinação do jovem na realização deles, mas não se podia recusar uma bênção das estrelas, ela pensou.

E ponderou então o que poderia desejar naquele ano para o Uzumaki.

Percebeu então que os pedidos, especificamente naquele ano, pareciam redundantes demais. Naruto havia ganhado a admiração de toda Konoha. Também havia treinado muito, estava forte, cheio de determinação, esperança e parecia muito feliz.

Não que ele não precisasse de mais nada, mas Hinata sentiu como seus simples pedidos para as estrelas não fossem mais tão necessários...

Deixou o tanzaku de Naruto de lado e se pôs a escrever o seu, com seu pedido pessoal. Assim que terminou, a voz de Neji se fez ouvir do lado de fora da sala.

- Hinata-sama, já está pronta?

- Ah, sim... vou apenas arrumar o meu cabelo e já poderemos sair. – Hinata se afastou da mesa e foi em direção a um espelho na parede oposta. Tirando uma presilha azul de dentro da faixa do yukata, ela pegou duas mechas de seu cabelo azulado, uma de cada lado, e as prendeu.

"Bem... vou pensando no caminho..." – e pegando os tanzaku de cima da mesa, inclusive o incompleto de Naruto, a Hyuuga deixou o aposento.

* * *

- Nossa, como está cheio! – Hanabi se surpreendeu.

- Além da tradição do festival, esse ano o Tanabata Matsuri também está sendo uma grande festa de recuperação da vila, Hanabi-sama. – comentou Neji.

Os Hyuuga chegaram juntos ao local onde acontecia o Tanabata Matsuri. Hinata com seu yukata lilás com detalhes em rosa e azul; Hanabi com um verde claro com detalhes em azul e roxo, e uma flor azul do lado direito do seu cabelo; e Neji com um yukata em vários tons de cinza e uma faixa amarrada na testa.

Barraquinhas de comida e de lembranças enchiam o trecho da rua. A música era ouvida nos pequenos alto-falantes nos postes, crianças brincavam e para onde se olhava, havia tiras de papel colorido, nas mãos das pessoas ou nas barracas.

- Onde será que estão os ramos de bambu pra gente pendurar os nossos pedidos?

- Não sei, Hanabi, será que não seria melhor perguntar em algum lugar para não nos perdemos?

- Esperem aqui, eu vou me informar. – e Neji foi em direção a uma barraca de yakisoba.

- Você conseguiu terminar seus tanzaku, nee-chan? – Hanabi olhou curiosa para a mão da irmã, cheia de tiras de papel coloridos.

- Sim, terminei todos, agora é só pendurá-los e esperar que Orihime e Kengyu ouçam nossos pedidos. – Hinata sorriu.

- Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, os bambus estão naquela direção, perto do torii. – Neji indicou e tomou a frente das jovens, abrindo caminho em meio a multidão que enchia aquelas ruas de Konoha.

Alguns esbarrões depois, os três chegaram ao grande torii vermelho, que tinha logo à sua frente uma verdadeira parede, formada por ramos de bambu enfeitados com tiras de papel coloridos.

- Puxa, será que vamos ter onde colocar os nossos? – Hanabi olhava assustada para a quantidade de papéis pendurados nos bambus.

- Sempre tem espaço para mais alguns, Hanabi-chan... olha, bem aqui! – Hinata encontrou um ramo de bambu escondido, e o puxou para frente.

- Que bom! Posso colocar os meus primeiro, nee-chan?

- Claro, eu vou arrumar os meus tanzaku enquanto isso. – Hinata começou então a separar as suas tiras de papel.

"Este é para a Hanabi-chan, este é do meu pai... Neji-nii-san... ah!" – ela segurou a respiração por um segundo.

Voltou a mexer nos tanzaku que trazia consigo. E recontando, não havia oito, mas sim, sete tiras de papel colorido.

A tira com o sapo de origami na ponta, com o nome de Naruto, mas ainda sem o pedido, havia sumido.

"E agora... deve ter sido em algum dos esbarrões que levei antes de chegar aqui..."

- O que foi, nee-chan? – Hanabi olhou preocupada para a irmã.

- Ah... não foi nada... é que... achei que tinha amassado algum dos origamis. – Hinata sorriu contida.

- Então venha, aqui, eu deixei um espaço pra você pendurar os seus tanzaku! – e Hanabi pegou a irmã pela mão, a levando até os ramos de bambu enfeitados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Depois de pendurarem seus pedidos, os Hyuuga foram passear pelas barracas. Neji comprou bolinhos de arroz, Hanabi se encheu de doces e outras guloseimas e Hinata comprou pequenos amuletos para os três.

- Quer um dango, nee-chan? E você, Neji-nii-san? Estão ótimos! – Hanabi oferecia, falando de boca cheia.

- Não, obrigado Hanabi-sama, estou satisfeito... – Neji olhou rapidamente em volta e pareceu parar o olhar em um ponto específico. – Vocês... se importariam se eu as deixasse por um momento?

- Claro que não, Neji, pode ir.

- Por mim tudo bem também. – era Hanabi que respondia, ainda de boca cheia.

- Qualquer coisa... nos encontramos novamente na saída do festival, certo? – e assim, ele se afastou das duas irmãs.

- Aonde será que Neji-nii-san foi? – perguntou Hanabi, comendo um takoyaki e se sentando num banco.

- Acho... que ele foi encontrar a Tenten-chan. – Hinata sentou ao lado da irmã e sorriu timidamente.

- O queeeeeeeê? – Hanabi exclamou ligeiramente alto – Não acredito, o Neji-nii-san... nossa, será que foi isso que ele pediu no tanzaku dele? – ela riu.

- Hanabi! – Hinata não segurou uma risada, tentando esconder a boca com a mão.

- Ah, é brincadeirinha, nee-chan! Ou talvez... não seja! – a Hyuuga mais jovem riu novamente – Olha, já está escurecendo...

- É, daqui a pouco vai ser a cerimônia de queima dos tanzaku e os fogos pra finalizar o festival.

- Não posso perder isso, eu adoro os fogos! Afinal, é o meu nome! – Hanabi abriu um sorriso – Espero que eles avisem quando vai acontecer, eu...

- Ei, Hanabi-chan! – um jovem gritou ao longe, acenando.

- Ah! Konohamaru! – Hanabi acenou de volta – Moegi e Udon também! – os três jovens à meia distância acenaram juntos – Nee-chan, eu vou falar com eles rapidinho, já volto! – ela deixou o banco num salto e foi em direção aos companheiros de academia.

Hinata não pode deixar de se sentir feliz ao ver sua irmã cercada de bons amigos. Os anos de academia haviam feito bem para a jovem antes obcecada por estudos e treinos, afinal.

Comendo os últimos dangos deixados por Hanabi, Hinata se perdeu em pensamentos, inclusive sobre onde poderia ter perdido o tanzaku que fez para o pedido de Naruto. E totalmente distraída, não percebeu quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

- Ah, cansei! Depois acho esses bambus... – a pessoa resmungou alto.

Hinata a ouviu e resolveu ajudar.

- Você está procurando pelos ramos de bambus do Tanabata? Eles ficam por... – ela se virou e deu de cara com um yukata preto com detalhes em laranja; subindo o olhar, parou ao perceber aqueles olhos azuis tão conhecidos por ela a fitando – Na-Naruto-kun? – ela não pode evitar de gaguejar.

Hinata não imaginou que poderia encontrar com Naruto no festival, pois sabia que o Uzumaki havia voltado aos treinamentos e que mal aparecia na vila. Realmente, não estava preparada psicologicamente para encontrá-lo, ainda mais depois da atitude que ela tomou, durante a invasão da vila por Pain.

- Ah, Hinata! – Naruto sorriu – Eu nem tinha percebido, você estava de costas... você também não percebeu que eu sentei aqui, né? – ele riu.

- É-é... não... estava muito distraída... ma-mas, o que faz aqui? Você não estava treinando?

- Sim, mas resolvi dar uma pausa e descansar um pouco no festival! Também sou filho de Kami-sama, né? – o loiro riu – Também não podia perder todas essas comidas de festa... – ele deu tapinhas na própria barriga, indicando que já havia provado pelo menos uma coisa de cada barraca.

- Ah sim... – ela instintivamente bateu os dedos, nervosa. Mesmo depois da sua atitude de coragem, tal comportamento ainda era mais forte do que ela. – Mas... você falou alguma coisa sobre os bambus, são os ramos de bambu do Tanabata, não?

- É! Já faz um tempão que estou procurando por eles e não acho! Tudo bem que eu parei um pouco numa barraquinha de lula frita... – ele coçou a cabeça e Hinata riu contida.

- Eu sei onde eles estão, quer que eu mostre pra você? – a Hyuuga havia perguntado de uma só vez, antes que sua cabeça se arrependesse de tal atitude.

- Sério? Obrigado, Hinata! – Naruto deu um dos seus grandes sorrisos e se levantou do banco.

- A-ah, por nada... só vou avisar a minha irmã que vou sair daqui e... ahn? – Hinata desviou o olhar para onde Hanabi estava, mas não viu mais a jovem.

- O que houve? – Naruto perguntou, se aproximando da Hyuuga.

- A Hanabi, ela estava bem ali com o time do Konohamaru-kun, pra onde será que ela foi?

- Konohamaru? Hum... conhecendo ele, eles devem ter ido pra alguma barraca de brincadeiras e...

Um alto-falante de um poste próximo interrompeu Naruto.

"_Aos frequentadores do Tanabata Matsuri, dentro de pouco mais de uma hora os ramos de bambu com os tanzaku serão queimados na cerimônia xintoísta, e em seguida acontecerá a queima de fogos para o encerramento do festival. Se ainda não fez os seus pedidos, ainda há tempo!"_

- Ahn... – Hinata fez uma expressão preocupada.

- Algum problema, Hinata?

- A Hanabi... ela não quer perder a queima de fogos, será que ela ouviu o aviso da organização do festival...?

- Você se preocupa mesmo com sua irmã, não é? – Naruto sorriu amavelmente.

- Ahn... bem, sim, passamos por alguns momentos difíceis, mas agora somos grandes amigas, não tem como eu não me preocupar com ela. – a Hyuuga também sorriu.

- Ei, que tal a gente procurar ela pra você avisar da queima de fogos? – sugeriu Naruto.

- Ah, eu... não sei se...

- Não tem problema nenhum, vamos, eu sei pra que lado ficam as barracas de brincadeiras! – o Uzumaki agarrou a mão de Hinata e a puxou para o meio da multidão de pessoas que caminhava na rua.

Hinata sentiu que iria explodir com aquele contato tão repentino. Pensou em dizer que não precisava, que iria procurar Hanabi sozinha, de preferência no Cazaquistão, de tão envergonhada que estava.

Mas se acalmou ao reparar na mão quentinha de Naruto segurando a sua. Por mais que estivessem vencendo uma massa de pessoas na direção contrária e estivessem fazendo um certo esforço para isso, o loiro segurava a mão de Hinata com cuidado, quase com carinho, como se não quisesse que ela se machucasse...

Antes que Hinata pudesse concluir esses pensamentos, Naruto soltou sua mão, parando em frente a uma barraca de pesca de peixinhos dourados.

- Essa é a primeira... eles não estão aqui... – o Uzumaki olhava atentamente as pessoas paradas em frente ao tanque dos peixes.

- S-sim, não estão... – respirando fundo, a Hyuuga ainda se recuperava do acontecido.

- Ah, que droga! – uma menina agachada exclamou logo abaixo deles – Eu queria tanto aquele leque, é tão lindo! – e ela apontou para um leque arredondado, de tecido fino com estampa florida e pequenas miçangas penduradas que brilhavam com a luz da barraca.

- É uma graça mesmo... – Hinata voltou sua atenção para o leque, que estava exposto como um quadro; parecia uma obra de arte.

- Vocês são muito fracos! – Naruto exclamou de repente – Olhem e aprendam com o papai aqui! – ele pegou um dos artefatos de papel usado para "pescar" os peixes. – Hinata, eu vou conseguir esse leque pra você!

Um ligeiro "oh" foi ouvido entre os presentes e Hinata não tinha mais aonde ficar vermelha. Tentou esconder o rosto abaixando a cabeça e ficou pensando se sair correndo dali não iria ser muito estranho...

Mudou de ideia ao ver Naruto se esforçando para pescar um peixe enquanto arrancava risadas de todos na barraca. Logo estava rindo também e se divertindo com toda a situação.

Algumas tentativas frustradas depois e muita água pra fora do tanque, Naruto finalmente pegou um peixe dourado. Como prêmio, além do leque, o dono da barraca lhe deu uma réplica de uma máscara ANBU pelo esforço.

- Toma Hinata, espero que goste! – Naruto sorriu, entregando o leque para a Hyuuga.

- Ah... Naruto-kun... e-eu... nem sei o que dizer... mu-muito obrigada... – ela pegou o leque das mãos do jovem, e meio sem pensar, usou-o para esconder o rosto já corado.

- Vamos, ainda temos outras barracas pra procurar pela sua irmã! – dessa vez ele não a puxou pela mão, mas esperou até que Hinata o alcançasse para caminharem juntos.

A busca por Hanabi acabou virando um _tour _de diversão pelo festival. A cada barraca de brincadeiras que Naruto e Hinata encontravam, o loiro parava para jogar, isso quando não chamava Hinata para fazer o mesmo.

E conversavam, riam, comentavam tudo o que viam naquele Tanabata, mal vendo o tempo passar.

Ao final do passeio involuntário, os dois acumulavam uma quantidade considerável de brindes, presentes, bugigangas e guloseimas ganhas em pelo menos quinze barracas diferentes.

- Nossa, nunca ganhei tantas coisas na minha vida! – Naruto riu alto, se sentando num banco e colocando todos os prêmios ao seu lado.

- Acho que demos foi um prejuízo pra todas aquelas barracas! – Hinata também riu, se sentando ao lado dele, segurando seu leque e alguns outros pequenos prêmios.

Eles conversaram e riram mais um pouco, até o alto-falante os interromper novamente.

"_Aos frequentadores do Tanabata Matsuri, dentro de dez minutos os ramos de bambu com os tanzaku serão queimados na cerimônia xintoísta, e em seguida acontecerá a queima de fogos para o encerramento do festival. Se ainda quiserem fazer seus pedidos, se apressem!"_

- AH, O TANZAKU, OS PEDIDOS! – Naruto se levantou de repente do banco, falando alto e colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Ah, é mesmo Naruto-kun, eu ia te mostrar onde ficavam os bambus, me perdoe, eu esqueci com toda essa confusão de procurar a Hanabi... – Hinata disse, sem-jeito.

- Nada, não tem problema nenhum, eu também esqueci! Mas a gente acha eles agora! É que eu não queria perder a oportunidade, esse ano eu nem tive chance de preparar meu tanzaku, mas olha que sorte! – Naruto tirou da faixa do seu yukata uma tira de papel colorido e a mostrou para Hinata - Já tem até o meu nome nele!

A Hyuuga olhou incrédula para o tanzaku à sua frente. Mas o sapo de origami na ponta e a caligrafia perfeita do nome de Naruto no alfabeto katakana não deixavam nenhuma dúvida.

Aquele era o tanzaku que Hinata havia feito para o Uzumaki, e que ela havia perdido. E que o próprio Naruto havia encontrado.

- Hinata? – ele perguntou, como que notando a reação da Hyuuga.

- Ahhhh... sim, puxa, que bom, Naruto-kun! Realmente, foi muita sorte... – ela disfarçou a surpresa rapidamente, ainda olhando o tanzaku feito por ela nas mãos do loiro – É... é melhor irmos logo para onde estão os bambus, senão não vai dar tempo... – ela se levantou do banco.

- Sim, sim, vamos, só vou esconder essas coisas aqui atrás desse arbusto, acho que ninguém vai achar! – Naruto amontoou todos os prêmios atrás de alguns galhos, exceto sua máscara ANBU e o leque, que continuava com Hinata.

A Hyuuga então seguiu na frente, o guiando em direção aos bambus do Tanabata. Porém, a multidão parecia ainda mais compacta e indo somente em uma direção, provavelmente, buscando o melhor lugar para avistar os fogos.

"_Voltamos a avisar aos frequentadores do Tanabata Matsuri, que em dentro de cinco minutos os ramos de bambu com os tanzaku serão queimados na cerimônia xintoísta e em seguida..." _– a voz no alto-falante os lembrou que o tempo estava ainda mais curto.

- Hinata! Pra onde que ficam os bambus mesmo? – Naruto gritou detrás da Hyuuga.

- É bem por ali, logo diante daquele portal! – ela subiu a voz, apontando para onde se via a parte de cima do torii.

- Certo, vamos lá! – e em um segundo, Naruto passou a frente de Hinata, voltando a agarrar sua mão, mas agora, fazendo-a correr pelas ruas da vila.

- Naruto-kun... cuidado! – foi tudo o que Hinata conseguiu dizer para o apressado Uzumaki.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou te soltar! – foi o que ele respondeu. E Hinata ficou sem reação, a não ser seu conhecido rubor na face.

- Pronto, chegamos inteiros! – dois minutos depois, meio cansados e esbaforidos, eles estavam na frente do portal.

Naruto realmente não havia soltado a mão de Hinata. E talvez por isso a continuou segurando enquanto caminhavam até os ramos de bambu já cheios de tiras de papel coloridos e enfeitados.

E Hinata só se deu conta do fato quando ele finalmente soltou sua mão e se afastou dela para escrever seu pedido e pendurar seu tanzaku nos bambus.

- Ah, conseguimos, Hinata! – ele voltou para perto da Hyuuga, sorrindo como sempre – Pendurei o meu pedido a tempo, só pena que não achamos a sua irmã...

- N-não... tudo bem, a Hanabi é bem atenta, ela com certeza ouviu algum dos avisos e não vai deixar de ver os fogos.

- Espero que sim! – ele disse confiante. – Ei, vamos nos sentar? Não vai dar tempo de a gente correr até um lugar melhor, mas acho que dá pra ver os fogos dali. – Naruto apontou um banco à meia distância dos bambus do Tanabata.

Eles se sentaram no banco e ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Enquanto isso, os bambus eram recolhidos para serem queimados na cerimônia xintoísta de envio dos pedidos para as estrelas.

- Hinata? – Naruto quebrou o silêncio.

- Hum?

- Você... se lembra o que pediu no último Festival das Estrelas?

- Sim... eu me lembro sim.

- E o que foi?

- Bem... eu.. pedi coragem pra enfrentar meus medos. – ela torceu os dedos, e desviou o olhar de Naruto. Quase automaticamente relacionou seu pedido do Tanabata passado com o que foi capaz de fazer quando viu o Uzumaki em perigo.

- Ah sim... – ele fez uma pausa – Sabe o que eu pedi no ano passado?

- O que foi?

Os bambus repletos de tanzaku coloridos começavam a ser queimados e um cheiro de incenso pairava no ar.

- Que nossos pedidos cheguem até Orihime e Kengyu! – disse um sacerdote ao longe.

- Eu pedi... que alguém gostasse de mim de verdade. – respondeu Naruto, olhando para algum ponto perdido na sua frente – Não especifiquei um nome, mas na época eu estava pensando na Sakura-chan. – ele sorriu – Eu tinha acabado de voltar, depois de passar dois anos e meio fora da vila, e achava que seria uma boa oportunidade pra eu tentar me acertar com ela. E talvez com uma ajudinha das estrelas, podia dar certo.

Mas pouco tempo depois, ficou muito claro pra mim que a Sakura-chan ainda gostava muito do Sasuke-teme. – ele sorriu novamente ao dizer o apelido do amigo – Que mesmo que a gente estivesse muito próximos um do outro agora, ela nunca sentiria por mim o mesmo que sente por ele.

A Sakura-chan agora me respeitava muito mais do que antes, e se preocupava muito mais comigo também. Fazíamos muitas coisas juntos, havíamos nos tornado... amigos.

Foi quando eu notei o quanto aquilo me deixava feliz. Saber que a Sakura-chan confiava em mim como um amigo agora. Depois de tantos anos tentando chamar a atenção dela do jeito errado, acho que finalmente acertei a mão! – Naruto riu.

E eu também percebi que aquilo era suficiente pra mim. Eu não sentia mais necessidade de fazer a Sakura-chan gostar de mim. Ao menos não do jeito que ela gosta do Sasuke.

Ela já gostava de mim... do jeito dela.

Quando me dei conta disso, pensei logo que tinha a ver com o meu pedido de Tanabata. Afinal, eu tinha alguém que gostava de mim de verdade. Não tinha sido bem como o meu pedido na época, mas eu também não podia dizer que tava errado. – ele riu de novo e Hinata acabou rindo também.

Hinata não se sentia preterida ou incomodada por ouvir Naruto falar de sua relação com Sakura. Ao contrário, sentia-se feliz por ver que ele lhe confiava um assunto tão pessoal; e também porque Naruto parecia estar com o seu coração tranquilo quanto a isso. O que para ela, era mais importante que qualquer coisa.

- Mas sabe... – ele disse de repente, ainda olhando para o nada – eu estava enganado.

- Ahn? Enganado? Como assim? – a Hyuuga não conteve a surpresa na voz.

- Eu achava que o meu desejo do Tanabata tinha sido realizado quando a Sakura-chan passou a me respeitar... – Naruto se levantou do banco e se afastou alguns passos, olhando para o alto.

Os fogos começaram no mesmo instante, colorindo o céu.

- Mas a verdade... é que as estrelas já tinham atendido o meu pedido muito antes. Só que eu sou tapado demais pra notar. Precisou aquilo acontecer... eu estar imóvel no chão, sem saber o que fazer... e você pular na minha frente... pra eu poder entender. – ele completou, falando de costas para a Hyuuga.

Hinata arregalou seus olhos perolados e engoliu em seco. Estremeceu, mesmo estando sentada no banco.

Ela não imaginava que Naruto fosse tocar naquele assunto, ao menos não agora. Haviam conversado bastante enquanto caminhavam pelo festival, e em nenhum momento o loiro pareceu querer falar sobre o ocorrido naquele dia.

Intimamente, ela gostaria ao menos de saber se tinha sido um estorvo, se tinha atrapalhado mais do que ajudado. Nada além disso.

Porque ela simplesmente não esperava uma resposta de Naruto aos seus sentimentos. Afinal, não tinha feito uma pergunta, e tampouco uma imposição. Apenas havia dito o que sentia, guardado há muito tempo no fundo do seu coração. Para que o jovem Uzumaki soubesse o porquê da atitude tão extrema.

Cada vez mais fogos espocavam no céu.

- Na-Naruto-kun... n-não precisa falar disso... s-se não quiser... – ela conseguiu dizer, com muito custo, gaguejando violentamente e instintivamente escondendo o rosto com o leque.

- Mas eu quero falar, Hinata. Eu preciso... mesmo sem saber direito o que dizer... – ele coçou a nuca, completamente sem jeito.

- As suas palavras... naquele dia... eu senti como se tivesse nascido de novo! Quando te vi caída... senti toda a minha força voltar de uma vez só... e quando pensei que... – o loiro fez uma pausa – senti uma coisa tão ruim aqui dentro... – ele sinalizou o lado esquerdo do peito.

Pensei muito nisso tudo desde aquele dia... e quando encontrei com você aqui no festival, e pudemos passar um tempo juntos... eu finalmente me toquei... que meu desejo de Tanabata tinha sido realizado.

Ele respirou fundo e se virou para a jovem.

- Você... foi o meu desejo de Tanabata realizado, Hinata. E eu só posso agradecer a Orihime e Kengyu por atenderem meu pedido até antes de eu pedir... e por terem me mandado uma pessoa tão especial... pra gostar de mim de verdade. – ele sorriu abertamente, deixando evidente o rubor na face.

Hinata o olhava, tentando processar o que o Uzumaki havia dito. Seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais, enquanto ela ganhava um tom de vermelho ainda desconhecido das paletas de cores.

- Acho que você não está acreditando muito no que eu disse... – Naruto fez uma expressão entre o riso e a tensão.

- N-n-na-na-não, n-na-não é-é... – a Hyuuga queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia completar a frase, tamanho o seu nervoso. Num impulso, resolveu levantar do banco e só então percebeu o quanto estava trêmula.

Achou que depois de tanto tempo, iria desmaiar ali mesmo.

E desmaiaria se não fosse Naruto a segurá-la, trazendo-a para junto a si.

- Sabe... o que eu escrevi naquele tanzaku que eu achei, Hinata? Eu pedi... que todo Festival das Estrelas, daqui em diante, fosse exatamente como esse, com essa felicidade que você trouxe pra mim ... – ele disse, olhando por cima do ombro da jovem.

Como que numa peça pregada pelo destino, o tanzaku perdido pela Hyuuga havia encontrado o seu dono.

E realizado um desejo que ela sequer poderia imaginar.

Pensando nisso, Hinata teve um estalo. Sentiu as pernas bambearem, mas não caiu. E ela afundou o rosto no ombro de Naruto, onde lágrimas quase involuntárias encheram seus olhos.

- O que foi, Hinata? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- É-é... que... e-eu me lembrei o que eu pedi no festival deste ano... – ela tinha a voz embargada.

- E o que foi?

Ela se demorou um pouco para responder.

- E-eu... p-pedi... q-que p-pudesse levar felicidade a alguém...

- Ah, então... você sabe que eu não estou mentindo pra você. Os nossos pedidos... foram atendidos... – Naruto sorriu, fechando os olhos e acariciando os cabelos escuros da Hyuuga, estreitando o abraço.

Ela não respondeu e ele não disse mais nada. Mas não era mais necessário. Tanto tempo de silêncio os haviam ensinado a se entenderem sem muitas palavras.

Com os olhos marejados de alegria, Hinata finalmente retribuiu o abraço, segurando Naruto com toda a força que ainda lhe restava depois de tantas emoções.

Naruto e Hinata seguiram abraçados, lado a lado, sorrindo a observar os fogos, que haviam se tornado mais intensos, como se quisessem iluminar aquele momento especial.

Enquanto que, lá do alto, Orihime e Kengyu abençoavam o sentimento que havia nascido entre os dois jovens, naquela noite de Tanabata.

Desejando que fosse brilhante e infinito, como as estrelas do céu.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado! Espero reviews de vocês! _

_Beijos e obrigada!_

_Hakeru-chan _


End file.
